


Tidal waves

by Blooming_peonies



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, drabble for fun, not very long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_peonies/pseuds/Blooming_peonies
Summary: A fluffy and funny one-shot following the conclusion of the movie.If she were the ocean then he'd be the wave; for he would venture to the surface but always return to her.





	Tidal waves

“Wait my king,” a voice growled from behind. The heavy headpiece required for meetings and the excessive attire slowing her every movement as she struggled to keep up with the King of Atlantis; who was currently fleeing from his own castle.

Arthur groaned, his frame suddenly frozen in time whilst his hair swayed to the gentle lullaby of the subtle ocean currents. He knew for sure, his most beloved council member was no-doubt already angry with him and he’d much rather apologise later in the day; perhaps with a bouquet in tow so he could avoid some serious ass-kicking.

Deciding the latter would be a better course of action, he took a major gamble. Taking in an excessively large and unnecessary breath, he took a careful step forward. His grin was much obvious when he successfully made the careful step. Confidence swelled as he took another step, but much to his dismay his movements were met with the ocean’s resistance. Arthur knew with brute force he would probably get through but he also knew the consequences that’d follow suit.

“Don’t make me bubble you in,” warned Mera, her usual green eyes replaced with florescent blue ones, “I’d hate to hurt you, your majesty.”

Arthur sighed before turning around, his head hung low as he made his way towards Mera; whom perhaps in the whole of seven seas, was the only one who could make the ocean rebel against its king.

“I’m sorry Mera,” Arthur said in the most apologetic tone he could muster, his foot barely a step from hers.

Mera raised her eyebrow, her face was still and passive as she asked, “Sorry for what specifically?”

“Uh,” Arthur pondered, his face scrunched up like a child as he continued, “Sorry for breaking our council table and the chandelier?”

“And?” Mera rolled her eyes at his response whilst the corners of her mouths tugged in amusement.

“And sending the sharks towards that old hag,” replied Arthur quickly, but his tense stance was replaced with his usual slight slouch, when he noticed the amused grin on Mera’s face. “Come on,” he chuckled, “you and I both enjoyed watching him get chased by Nemo and co.”

“I did not,” Mera grumbled before crossing her hands across her chest defensively, “and you named that great-white Nemo?”

“Yeah, I did,” chuckled Arthur, his hands reaching forward to tug a red strand of hair behind her ears, “Nemo is sort of a celebrity on land, remind me to show you his autobiographical film sometime.”

“What a stupid name,” chuckled Mera, “and you would be the only one to name one of Atlantis’ biggest great-whites with that stupid name.”

“hey!” Arthur growled defensively, “Nemo likes his name a lot, thank you very much.”

“You can’t always do that you know,” sighed Mera before placing her palm on his cheek then playfully pointed her finger square on the tip of his nose, “I knew you’d be a handful as our king.”

“You and I both know I’d always need you to king me up,” chuckled Arthur before he pulled her into a gentle embrace, “How about a movie and some flowers to make up for my misbehaviour.”

“You’re responsible for replacing our table and chandelier” Mera said wrinkling her nose, before adding, “but I’ll forgive you just this once.”

“I knew you couldn’t stay mad forever,” chuckled Arthur before planting a kiss on her cheeks.

* * *

 

“Arthur,” groaned Mera, “why is it everywhere I go people call me Ariel?” Her question earned her a soft chuckle from Arthur who looked way too amused for her liking. She was just about to punch him square in his stomach when another voice called out.

“Daddy look!” exclaimed a young girl bobbing excitedly as she caught sight of Mera, “It’s princess Ariel! What is she doing without Prince Eric though?”

“I have a name you know,” grumbled Mera softly to herself, “It’s Princess Y’mera Xebella Challa and for the record I don’t require a Prince’s presence when I’m out and about.”

Although irked by the nickname surface dwellers seem to refer her as, she couldn’t bring herself to correct the young kids who have – in the past hour – run up to her with those innocent eyes of theirs, asking her to smile at a weird small rectangular device Arthur referred to as a mobile.

“You’re much prettier than Ariel,” laughed Arthur earning him a dangerous glare, “not that it matters…” He looked worriedly at the woman next to him, her anger apparent in her vibrant green eyes.

“You know Ariel?” growled Mera dangerously, “and who the hell is Prince Eric?”

“No, no,” Arthur replied hurriedly, his hand held in mid-air making him look more than guilty, “I mean yes I do, but not personally of course, she is famous here on the surface.”

“She better run if we ever meet,” threatened Mera, her eyes narrowing as more people gathered around her, “Because I’m going to dye her hair green or something.”

“What if you never catch her,” chuckled Arthur teasing her as he knew all too well, Ariel was just a fictional character.

“Then perhaps I should dye my own hair,” grumbled Mera, her hand gripping her own fiery strand.

“No don’t,” whined Arthur leaning into her and pulling her so his arm rested on her waist. He kissed her temple softly before adding, “I will go threaten Walt Disney if I have to, and perhaps we can change the colour of Ariel’s hair.”

“Oh god,” Mera said defeatedly as she shook her head, “who is this Walt Disney? And why do these surface dweller's have such weird names.”

"No, not all names are weird," Arthur replied with an amused tone, "My dad's name is Tom, that's pretty normal."

"That's beyond the point," she said before falling stagnant. Her sudden pause caused the arm Arthur had around her to fall. Her emerald like eyes then met his topaz coloured eyes, “You know, I’ve never liked sharing.”

“Princess Y’mera Xebella Challa, remind me to show you all of my Disney stash sometime,” Arthur chuckled before closing the gap between himself and Mera, his lips brushing her forehead. His beard tickled her soft skin as he pulled away and his warm breath sent shivers down her spine as he whispered, “us atlanteans have never been good at sharing have we?”


End file.
